1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a semiconductor memory device having a latch-type sense amplifying circuit and method of sensing a voltage signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are used for storing data in a variety of electronic products and applications. A sense amplifying circuit is used in the process of inputting or outputting of data of a semiconductor memory device. There are different types of sense amplifying circuits, including, for example, a bit-line sense amplifying circuit that amplifies a voltage of a bit-line pair, a local sense amplifying circuit that amplifies a voltage of a local input/output line pair, and an input/output sense amplifying circuit that amplifies a voltage of a global input/output line pair.